escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chick lit
Chick lit es un género de la novela romántica, que actualmente está en auge, escrito y dirigido para mujeres jóvenes, especialmente solteras, que trabajan y están entre los veinte y los treinta años. Origen del nombre En el argot americano Chick equivale a chica y Lit hace referencia a literatura. El término fue introducido por Cris Mazza y Jeffrey DeShell como título irónico cuando editaron su antología: Chick Lit: Ficción Postfeminista, publicado en 1995. El género se definió como un tipo de post-feminismo o de segunda ola del feminismo que iba más allá de presentar a la mujer como una víctima dependiente del criterio masculino para encontrar su propia valía. El género pretendió mostrar la extensa gama de experiencias que atraviesa la mujer actual, incluyendo el amor, noviazgo y los problemas de género. La compilación hizo hincapié en trabajos experimentales, incluyendo temas violentos, sexuales y perversos. Algunos críticos han señalado el género masculino equivalente en autores como Ben Elton, Mike Gayle, Paul Howard y Nick Hornby, denominadonlo "Lad-Lit" o "Dick-Lit". Género literario Estás novelas atraen por su frescura y su forma de encarar ciertos temas tabú. El género surgió, ya que no fue exactamente una creación, a partir del libro Confesiones de una sociópata y escaladora social: Crónicas de Katya Livingston escrito por Sue Townsend inspirando los diarios de Adrian Mole a mediados de la década de los años noventa. Otra influencia temprana puede encontrarse en los libros de M. C. Beaton acerca de Agatha Raisin y Hamish Macbeth. Más tarde con la aparición de Helen Fielding El Diario de Bridget Jones, y obras similares, el género comenzó a venderse muy bien a partir de 2000, en donde los títulos de Chick-lit alcanzaron los primeros lugares en las listas de best-seller dando lugar la aparición de casas editoriales dedicada exclusivamente a publicar y publicitar este género. Las antiguas damiselas en apuros son sustituidas por mujeres jóvenes, independientes, trabajadoras, glamorosas, solteras y deseosas de encontrar el amor de su vida, las cuales lidian diariamente con los problemas y el estrés que surge de conjugar simultáneamente el área laboral con vida personal a la vez que buscan la pareja sentimental soñada. Los caballeros andantes son sustituidos por hombres de negocios o profesionistas que no dudan en presentar su lado sensible y tierno siendo un modelo masculino más acorde a la época actual. Normalmente están ambientadas en lugares urbanos como Londres, Nueva York o Dublín. Los libros usualmente están escritos bajo un tono irreverente, divertido que aborda de manera franca y explícita temas de sexualidad humana. Han surgido algunas variaciones de este género dirigidos a otro tipo de audiencia, como son: "Chica-Lit" enfocado a mujeres latinas de clase media radicadas en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, o "Matrona-Lit" escrito específicamente para las mujeres maduras. También se ha popularizado el "Teen-Lit" que son libros dirigidos a las adolescentes en donde se abordan temas actuales dentro del ambiente estudiantil y juvenil. Críticas "Chick lit dice ser un género que representa la vida de las mujeres, sus esperanzas, temores, sueños y valores. Pero en realidad se trata sólo de la representación de la vida de mujeres americanas y europeas occidentales, blancas de clase media-alta o alta. Los defensores del Chick-lit señalan que también existen corrientes dirigidas a las mujeres latinas, negras y a las mujeres de edad avanzada, pero todo esto tiene valor anecdótico -el darle una oportunidad a las mujeres de color y edad de ser retratadas como molestas, y de alguna manera, ligeras de contenido y contexto. Exactamente igual que si George Washington afirmara ser un Joe cualquiera, el Chick-lit afirma ser la historia de cualquier mujer, cuando en realidad es la historia de algunas mujeres de una cierta clase. Lo cuál es irónico, dado que las autoras de chick-lit dicen no ser elitistas y sin embargo sus personajes a menudo caminan en zapatos de diseñador y caen en brazos de altos, apuestos y exitosos desconocidos. " -- Editor anónimo de Chick lit en Boston's Weekly Dig Escritoras del género *Nancy Mitford es la principal precursora de este género. En sus divertidas novelas recreó las aventuras de ella y sus hermanas, todas personajes famosos de la vida social inglesa de la primera mitad del siglo XX. Sus principales obras son A la caza del amor, Amor en clima frío, La bendición y No se lo digas a Alfred. *Marian Keyes, considerada la reina del género y una de las más apreciadas por los lectores del género. Algunas de sus obras son Lucy Sullivan se casa, ¿Quién te lo ha contado?, Por los pelos o ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?. *Helen Fielding, creadora de la entrañable Bridget Jones. Su obra más conocida es El diario de Bridget Jones. Ha escrito también Ricos y famosos en Nambula y La imaginación descontrolada de Olivia Joules. *Candace Bushnell, mundialmente conocida por haber escrito Sexo en Nueva York, poco después llevado a la pequeña pantalla de la mano de Sara Jessica Parker. También autora de Mujeres en Manhattan y Tras la pasarela *Meg Cabot, tiene en su repertorio tanto novelas chick-lit como novelas románticas, estas últimas firmadas con el pseudónimo de Patricia Cabot, entre ellas El chico de al lado, Cuando tropecé contigo, He vuelto a hacerlo, o El diario de la princesa, que ha sido llevado al cine con el nombre de ''Princesa por sorpresa''. *Sophie Kinsella, escritora de la serie de Loca por las compras, ha publicado también Reina de la casa y No te lo vas a creer. Sophie Kinsella es el pseudónimo de Madeleine Wickham autora de novelas como ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? o Copas para tres *Plum Skyes, editora de Vogue que ha logrado un gran éxito con tan sólo dos novelas publicadas: Las rubias de 5ª Avenida y A por todas, donde se nos cuentan las aventuras de las pijas más in de Nueva York. *Lauren Weisberger, se dio a conocer a raíz de El diablo viste de Prada, basada en su propia experiencia con Anna Wintour. Ha escrito también Como ser lo más de Nueva York. También ha publicado Chasing Harry Winston, que todavía no ha sido traducida al español *Wendy French con sus novelas Mi mamá me mata, Going Coastal y After the rice. *Emily Giffin con sus obras A prueba de bomba,¿Me lo prestas? y El viaje de Darcy *Julia Llewellinncon sus obras ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? y Love trainer Películas basadas en Chick-Lit *''El Diario de Bridget Jones'' *''Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón'' *''Confessions of a Shopaholic'' *''The Devil Wears Prada'' *''The Girls' Guide to Hunting And Fishing'' *''Diario de una niñera'' *''En sus zapatos'' *''The Dirty Girls Social Club'' *''PD: Te amo'' *''Sex and the City'' Referencias Véase también *Novela sentimental *Novela romántica Enlaces externos http://world.kbs.co.kr/spanish/town/town_tourPeople_detail.htm Categoría:Literatura Categoría:Novela (género) Categoría:Literatura feminista en:Chick lit fi:Chick lit fr:Chick lit it:Chick lit ko:칙릿 nl:Chicklit sv:Chick lit